Happily Ever After
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: A wedding at Christmas, and it could only be Ryou and Ichigo's. RxI fluff. Santa gift for The Free Imagination Forum's Secret Santa - Merry Christmas, Cherrie!


**A/N: **Santa's delivering presents! This is for the FI Forum's Secret Santa - and I hope my Sant-ee likes it!

Ok, so Ryou and Ichigo are supposed to be slightly older in this one - I'll leave it up to you to choose how old, it's pretty open-ended. Listening to Utada Hikaru's First Love is recommended when reading this - it's the perfect song for the tone of the story.

There's a deliberate spelling mistake somewhere in here, to make it more personal for my Sant-ee. See if you can spot it. ;]

**Merry Christmas, Cherrie!**

* * *

Snow. She loved the snow, no matter if all around her blew a blizzard or on the ground lay a thick blanket. Whatever the case, she loved it.

_"Shirogane! Come play with me! It's not fun to make a snowman by yourself."_

The cold didn't bother her, either; somehow she seemed to have developed an immunity to it, despite her cat genetics giving her the feline instinct to go curl up by a fireplace somewhere and bask in the warm glow.

_"Strawberry, you're going to catch something, you know. Come back inside - or at least put a coat on."_

_"But Shirogane, it's so lovely out here…"_

Twenty-five. It was her lucky number, or so she claimed. Every month, she'd put swirls and stars on the calendar that hung up in her room, always around the same date.

_"Special things always happen to me on the twenty-fifth."_

_"What if it nothing special happens this twenty-fifth?"_

_"Well, it's always good to be optimistic, Shirogane."_

That was her favourite twenty-fifth of the year - the one in December. The most joyful time of ever, or so she constantly told him. He'd shake his head at her and chuckle at her childishness. She didn't seem to care; she just went on smiling that happy, goofy, big smile of hers.

_"What's the matter, Shirogane? Don't you like Christmas?"_

_"I suppose not. It holds no significance for me, Strawberry."_

_"Nya! We'll have to change that then, now won't we?" _

_"…You better not do anything stupid, baka." _

_"What did you just call me?!"_

Magic. If there was one thing she believed in more than love, it was magic. And after being a Mew Mew, how could she not? But it was more so because of a particular incident, when curled up on the Café's sofa one evening, that led her to believe in it-- No, not just believe it - dream it, breathe it, live it. Magic; it had changed her life.

_"Sometimes I wonder… and I wonder really hard… and there's no other explanation for it, really…"_

_"What are you babbling about this time, Momomiya?"_

_"…Nothing. Just us… and…"_

_"Magic?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You think it was magic that brought us together?"_

_"See, now when you say it like that, Shirogane, you just ruin it."_

_"Like what? All sarcastic?"_

_"Yes! That's exactly it! Baka Shirogane."_

_"Baka Strawberry."_

_"…Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

So it was no wonder, really, what happened on that particular December twenty-fifth. Well, it's like when you combine all the ingredients, you get a cake, right? This was no different… except the outcome wasn't exactly baked goods…

_"Strawberry?"_

_"You know, I can't believe you still call me that. After all these years, and it's Strawberry-this, Strawberry-that. Makes me wonder sometimes, Shirogane."_

_"…Will you just shut up and listen?" _

_"Hmm? Oh, sure! Nya!" _

_"…Baka…"_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing. Now… I have something very important to ask you. So take this seriously, ok?"_

_"Mmkay."_

_"I mean it, Strawberry. This is very serious business."_

_"Spit it out then, Shirogane."_

_"Here goes nothing… will you… willyoumarryme?"_

_"…I didn't catch that."_

_"Oh c'mon! You're making me repeat it?"_

_"In a word: yes."_

_"Can I take that as your answer?"_

_"My answer to what? You know, Shirogane you're so confus-- Oh my God! Did you just ask me to marry you?!" _

_"…Baka Strawberry."_

* * *

Flowers were strung together in little bunches, pinned up all over the entrance to the café, and Faerie lights were lined along the path that led from the archway to the double doors. The pink and golden glow emitting from them gave the decorated place an ethereal aura; one that caused Ichigo to beam with happiness. It was evening, and a beautiful one at that - stars pricked the sky like glitter spilled over a sapphire blanket, twinkling and shimmering with warm wishes for the lucky couple.

And that's just how they felt; lucky.

Their friends and families - and even the aliens, who had kindly agreed to make an appearance - gathered around the entrance to the Café, all awaiting the magical moment when the ceremony would begin. Chairs had been laid out all around the grassy garden of the Café, and each person took their seat happily. …Although, Ichigo's father seemed to be trying to leap out of his to strangle Ryou, who was fortunately talking to Keiichiro, and so did not see this action. Sakura Momomiya was trying to restrain her husband, chuckling and telling him lightly to calm down.

The place was alive with the buzz of chatter, every person seemingly talking at once. But all of this died down the instant music began to play, the soft, sweet, melodic tune signaling the coming of the bride.

The paving-stone pathway was their aisle, and Pudding led the way in her frilled yellow dress, the poofy skirt swaying as she skipped joyfully along, sprinkling a mixture of confetti and cherrie blossoms in the air. She reached the end of the aisle just as Zakuro and Lettuce appeared at the other side, clutching glowing golden lanterns. Both were dressed in pale, pastel colours that matched that of their hair; Zakuro's flowing, floor-length dress was a peaceful lilac, whilst Lettuce's was a mint-green one of the same style. They strode perfectly in sync with one another, a rare smile painted across the model's face and a shy, sweet one adorning the slightly younger girl's. They parted at the Alter, the Porpoise moving to stand with Pudding whilst the Wolf sided with the groom. She nodded in encouragement at him, upon seeing his face had paled slightly with nerves. He returned the gesture, before turning to watch as Mint, the Maid of Honour, started down the walkway. Her shimmering baby-blue gown swished around her calves as she gracefully glided towards them, beaming with elegance and pride, two lanterns clutched in her hands. Upon reaching them, she winked at Ryou, before standing beside the other two girls and handing one of the paper-lights to an eager Pudding.

And then everyone's breath caught in their throats, as the music began to change and distort into the traditional song, in anticipation of the bride's arrival. Ryou gulped, staring at the spot in which Ichigo would appear. And in seconds, she did.

It was pink - of course it was pink - and silver sequins dotted the fitted bodice, while twinkling glitter showered the fluffy, layered full skirt. The gown was strapless, exposing Ichigo's feminine, sloping shoulders and rich, creamy skin. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun, a clip entangled with sakura holding it all up, but a few loose strands curled around the front of her head, framing her face. Her chocolate eyes had been made up with liquid liner and mascara embellished her fluttering lashes, while her lips had been slicked with a clear gloss, making them shine in the celestial light. She looked like a princess as she sashayed along the aisle, her bouquet of lilies and roses clutched tightly at her chest. He gazed lovingly at her, allowing his usually controlled composure to slip away - just for her.

The atmosphere was harboring a tranquil, warm feeling, and it grew and grew with each step Ichigo took. The love was painted across her face, but it was more than a mask. Eventually arriving at the Alter, she took her place across from Ryou.

The vows were traditional, but shortened - both were impatient to finally be wed, and thus had decided against a longer ceremony. When the formalities were over, the vows promised for forever and always, candles were raised and lanterns released into the velvet sky. As the paper lights drifted upwards, the first kiss was declared, and Ryou took Ichigo's hands in his, leaning down…

Their lips met in a sweet, tender lock, eyes fluttering closed for the moment. Ichigo smiled into the kiss, and Ryou found himself returning it equally. Eventually, they parted, to the cheering and clapping of their audience. A blush flit across the bride's cheeks, but her smile widened, utter bliss filling every inch of her, through and through.

Never had either of them imagined such a perfect day.

They turned and led the way into the Café, hand in hand, where the after-party was to be held. And outside, the lanterns joined the stars, gleaming and dancing in the cool, Christmas air…

x~o~x~o

_"So how does it feel to be Mrs Shirogane?" _

_"Too soon to tell, Shiro-- Ryou. I guess I can't call you that anymore?"_

_"No, you can't. Or I'll be constantly accusing you of talking to yourself."_

_"And what if I like talking to myself?"_

_"…Well, you're crazy anyway, so I wouldn't put it past you, Strawberry."_

_"Thanks, Ry. Thanks."_

_"No need to be sarcastic."_

_"You should tell yourself that sometimes."_

_"But you do such an excellent job of doing it for me."_

_"Oh shut up and kiss me, baka Shirogane."_

_"…"_

_"...Don't look at me like that! And hey - quit laughing! I mean it! Listen to your wife, do as I say! Ry-- Ah! What was that for?"_

_"Shut up, Shirogane."_

_"… Hey, Ryou?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is Christmas special for you now?"_

_"…Yes, Strawberry. Yes it is. So long as you're with me."_

_"Who knew you'd turn out to be such a hopeless romantic?"_

_"I blame you."_

_"I'll take that blame with pride."_

_"As you should."_

Happily ever after, forever and always - that was how they'd live. Cliché? A little, Cherrie, but that can't be helped, now can it?

_"Merry Christmas."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Now, I don't mind not getting reviews for this seeing as it's a gift.

Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
